pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:Team - GvG Trip War
An offensive build used to quickly wipe opponents. Most effective on maps where 8v8 is preferred and flag pushing is possible. Frequency *Most common GvG build of the current meta. Team Overlook Axe prof=W/E Axe=12+1+1 Strength=12+1 air=3EviscerateChopBlowStrikeShockFrenzyRushSignet/build Equipment Armor *4x Sentinel's Insignia *Stonefist Insignia *Superior Vigor *Minor Axe *Clarity *Restoration *Minor Strength Weapons *Zealous Axe of Defense/Fortitude, 15^50 *Elemental Axe of Defense/Fortitude, 15^50 *Sundering Axe of Defense/Fortitude, 15^50 *Air Focus of Fortitude, 15/-1 energy (for Shock) *Furious Spear of Fortitude, +5 energy *Strength Shield of Fortitude, -20% blind *Strength Shield of Fortitude, -20% cripple *Strength Shields of Fortitude, +10 armor vs each damage type Usage Pressure Hammer prof=W/rt Hammer=12+1 Strength=12+1+1 resto=3HammerBlowoptionalStrikeFlailChargeoptionalPact Signet/build Optionals *[Smash@13 + [Smash@13 *[Bash + [Strike@14 Equipment Armor *4x Sentinel's Insignia *Stonefist Insignia *Superior Vigor *Minor Hammer *Clarity *Restoration *Minor Strength Weapons *Elemental Hammer of Defense/Fortitude, 15^50 *Sundering Hammer of Defense/Fortitude, 15^50 *Furious Spear of Fortitude, +5 energy *Furious or Zealous Axe/Sword of Defense, +5 energy *Strength Shield of Fortitude, -20% blind *Strength Shield of Fortitude, -20% cripple *Strength Shields of Fortitude, +10 armor vs each damage type Usage *Hit monks or midliners. *Push the flag when possible; HB flaggers are extremely vulnerable to being pushed by hammers. *Lineback or run flags as needed. Wild Throw Hammer prof=W/P Hammer=12+1 Strength=12+1+1 Spear=3SmashBlowBashStrikeFlailChargeThrowSig/build Equipment Armor *4x Sentinel's Insignia *Stonefist Insignia *Superior Vigor *Minor Hammer *Clarity *Restoration *Minor Strength Weapons *Elemental Hammer of Defense/Fortitude, 15^50 *Sundering Hammer of Defense/Fortitude, 15^50 *Furious Spear of Fortitude, +5 energy *Furious or Zealous Axe/Sword of Defense, +5 energy *Strength Shield of Fortitude, -20% blind *Strength Shield of Fortitude, -20% cripple *Strength Shields of Fortitude, +10 armor vs each damage type Usage *Hit monks; break Balanced Stance when used. *Lineback or run flags as needed. Cripshot prof=R/Mo Expertise=12+1+1 marks=9+1 wilder=9+1 prot=3ShotShotShotPoisonStrideReflexesTouchSignet/build Equipment Armor *5x Radiant or Survivor Insignia *Superior Vigor *Minor Expertise *Minor Marksmanship *Minor Wilderness Survival *Restoration Weapons *Poisonous Recurve of Fortitude, 15^50 *Poisonous Recurve of Fortitude, +5 energy *Crippling Recurve of Fortitude, +5 energy *Vampriric Flatbow of Fortitude, 15^50 *Poisonous Spear of Defense, +5 energy *Strength Shield of Fortitude, -20% cripple *Strength Shields of Fortitude, +10 armor vs each damage type Usage *Push flaggers. Variants *Burning Arrow *Magebane Shot *Point Blank Shot instead of Lightning Reflexes. Blood Nec prof=N/W Blood=12+1+1 soulre=8 curses=10+1All Alone!"SiphonGazeGazeEnchantmentSignetDefenses]Signet/build Equipment Armor *5x Tormentor's/Undertaker's Insignia *Superior Vigor *Restoration *Minor Curses *Minor Blood *Vitae Weapons *Barbed Spear of Defense, 10% recharge *Blood Focus of Aptitude, 20% recharge *Adept Blood Staff of Enchanting, 20% cast time (for Masochism/Blood Renewal) *Blood Wand of Memory, +15/-1 energy *Blood Focus of Fortitude, +15/-1 energy *Barbed Spear of Defense, +5 energy *Strength Shield of Fortitude, -20% cripple *Strength Shields of Fortitude, +10 armor vs each damage type Usage *Spread bleeding at stand. *Use Life Siphon as often as possible. *Save Strip Enchantment for Auras of Stability, especially on flaggers. *Split as needed, the bar can kill most characters that do not have Mending Touch equipped. Variants *Empathic Removal *"It's Just a Flesh Wound." *Expel Hexes Restore Condition prof=Mo/W Prot=12+1+1 Divine=10+1 Tactics=8ConditionHandsof FortuneGuardianAegisof StabilityVeilStance/build Equipment Armor *5x Disciple's Insignia *Superior Vigor *Restoration *Minor Prot *Vitae *Minor Divine Favor Weapons *Crippling Spear of Enchanting, +5 energy (alternative to 40/40 prot set) *Protection Focus of Aptitude, 20% recharge *Protection Wand of Memory, +15/-1 energy *Protection Focus of Fortitude, +15/-1 energy *Adept Protection Staff of Enchanting, 20% cast time *Crippling Spear of Defense, +5 energy *Crippling Spear of Defense, -5 energy *Tactics r7-8 Shield of Fortitude, -20% cripple *Tactics r7-8 Shields of Fortitude, +10 armor vs each damage type Usage *Aegis is to be used as an omega prot to stop damage against a target, use it wisely due to it's long recharge. *Cast Reversal of Fortune for an immediate heal and damage prevention. *Remove harmful conditions and heal allies with conditions on them with Restore Condition. *Hexes can be removed with Holy Veil. Be wary of maintaining this enchantment as it harms your energy pool. *Aura of Stability is used to protect allies from Knockdown. *Guardian for blocking on allies. *Use Balanced Stance to prevent knockdowns, especially against Hammer Warriors. Word of Healing prof=mo/w healin=12+1+1 protec=8+1 divin=7+1 tactics=8spiritGuardianconditionhealthof healinghexof RejuvenationStance/build Equipment Armor *5x Disciple's Insignia *Superior Vigor *Restoration *Minor Prot *Minor Healing *Minor Divine Favor Weapons *Healing Wand of Memory, 20% cast time *Healing Focus of Aptitude, 20% recharge *Healing Wand of Memory, +15/-1 energy *Healing Focus of Fortitude, +15/-1 energy *Adept Protection Staff of Enchanting, 20% cast time *Crippling Spear of Defense, +5 energy *Crippling Spear of Defense, -5 energy *Tactics r7-8 Shield of Fortitude, -20% cripple *Tactics r7-8 Shields of Fortitude, +10 armor vs each damage type Usage * Catch spikes with Infuse Health. * Use Word of Healing, Patient Spirit and Signet of Rejuvenation to heal. * Pre prot targets with Guardian * Remove hexes with Cure Hex. * Transfer conditions with Draw Conditions (mainly things like Blind/Weakness for physicals and conditions from the RC monk). * Use Disciplined Stance as an anti-spike for yourself. Variants *Shield of Absorption or Dismiss Condition instead of Draw Conditions if the prot runs LS HB Flagger prof=Mo/E divine=8+1 healin=12+1+1 protec=10+1 airmag=2boonpartytouchhexSpiritGuardianof Lesser EnergyDjinn's Haste/build Equipment Armor *5x Disciple's Insignia *Superior Vigor *Restoration *Minor Prot *Minor Healing *Minor Divine Favor Weapons *Healing Wand of Memory, 20% cast time *Healing Focus of Aptitude, 20% recharge *Healing Wand of Memory, +15/-1 energy *Healing Focus of Fortitude, +15/-1 energy *Adept Protection Staff of Enchanting, 20% cast time *Crippling Spear of Defense, +5 energy *Crippling Spear of Defense, -5 energy *Tactics r7-8 Shield of Fortitude, -20% cripple *Tactics r7-8 Shields of Fortitude, +10 armor vs each damage type Usage *Stay out of range of the enemy team - when at stand, try to be at least an aggro range behind your backline. *Request that a warrior run flags whenever your team is behind. *Run flags with Storm Djinn's Haste. *Use Heal Party occasionally or when your party needs a heal. *Glyph of Lesser Energy should be used for energy management. Variants